


Краски

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Skinny!Steve, бездуховное пвп, рисунки на теле
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив использует тело Баки вместо холста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краски

Всё начинается, как шутка — Стив изрисовал уже все альбомы, денег на новые у них ещё нет, Стив изрисовал старые газеты, даже начал посматривать в сторону книг, и Баки знал этот взгляд. Не в правилах Стива портить важные вещи, но свободных листов не осталось, а рисовать поверх картин стало бы кощунством. Баки смотреть не может на эти мучения, поэтому, только в шутку, конечно, он говорит:  
— Ты можешь рисовать на мне, дружище.  
Он смеётся с того, как Стив трясёт головой, а потом вдруг ловит задумчивое выражение, то, как замирает рука с кисточкой и несколько капель падают поверх разложенной на столе газеты. У фотографии Франклина Рузвельта появляются огромные уши, а у Баки — огромное желание продолжить шутку.  
Стив отмахивается тогда, говорит, что пока всё неплохо: сегодня или завтра он купит блокнот.  
— С твоими журналами ничего не случится, — говорит Стив.  
Баки больше переживает за стены.

Он повторяет предложение ещё два раза: один, когда сидит в кресле, кусая сигарету за край, пока Стив, упёршись спиной в стекло, рисует что-то на маленьком клочке бумаги. За ним видны закатные огни, свет отключили из-за каких-то поломок, и Стив ловит последние солнечные отблески, чтобы закончить рисунок, а Баки всё не решается закурить, пока закрыто окно.  
— Моя грудь шире, чем этот бумажный огрызок, — говорит Баки.  
— Ты предлагаешь только потому, что хочешь курить, — Стив даже не поднимает голову, — так что я лучше посижу так.  
И он сидит, а Баки смотрит — ему нравится, как рисует Стив.  
Второй раз он предлагает, когда смотрит уже на себя в зеркало.  
— Может, мне набить что-то, — задумчиво говорит он, сбрасывая рубашку. — Какую-то фразу.  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, кто найдёт, передать Стиву Роджерсу?  
— Только если татуировка будет парная.  
Стив фырчит в ответ. В этот раз он не рисует, а читает учебники по военному делу — появилась у него такая дурная привычка. Все деньги он теперь тратит на книги или берёт в библиотеке, выкладывает аккуратными стопками у кровати, будто сразу учится строить крепость. Иногда его башни падают, и Баки просыпается с тяжестью в ногах и запахом старой бумаги — по утрам создаётся впечатление, что они уснули в читальном зале.

В какой-то момент, где-то между работой, поздними возвращениями и бесконечными встречами, Баки забывает о рисунках на теле. Его больше беспокоит другое: он слишком долго смотрит на Стива, едва успевает одёрнуть руку, когда прикосновение становится слишком длинным, Баки отчаянно срывается на встречах с девушками и едва помнит, с кем провёл ночь.  
Стив встречает его под утро, бросается мокрым полотенцем, выслушивает истории про Мэри, или Анжелу, или Кристин, а в ответ рассказывает план Шлиффена, и его слушать намного приятнее, чем говорить самому.  
И в один из дней, редких вечеров, когда Баки возвращается домой и просто лежит в кресле, закинув ногу на подлокотник, слушает шорох карандаша по бумаге и отдыхает, Стив вдруг начинает ходить по квартире с озабоченным видом.  
— Ты не видел его? Поднимись.  
Стив тянет его за плечо, отбивает руками кресло, спинку и нижнюю подушку, и Баки смотрит на него, подняв брови.  
— Всё хорошо?  
— Блокнот, — бормочет Стив, — я откладывал его в шкаф, но не могу найти.  
— Ты закончил его неделю назад.  
— Там оставалось ещё несколько страниц.  
— Там оставался один пустой лист, который ты потратил на конспект по каким-то древним сражениям. Мне было больно на это смотреть.  
Стив замирает, опираясь на свободный подлокотник.  
— Битва при Каннах?  
— Весь вечер сидел. Даже попытался зарисовать на пустом поле какого-то полководца. Больше походило на лягушку в простыне, но художнику виднее.  
Он смотрит, как Стив идёт к столу: краски уже разложены, несколько кисточек, стакан с водой, стопка книг вокруг.  
— Сейчас я даже готов согласиться использовать тебя вместо холста, — говорит Стив куда-то в сторону.  
Ему не нужно повторять дважды, и когда он оборачивается, Баки уже складывает рубашку поверх спинки кресла.  
— Нет, перестань, Бак, я пошутил.  
— Но тебе ведь не на чем рисовать, так? — спрашивает Баки. Он думает, снять ли штаны, но решает оставить. — Я давно предлагал.  
Пока Стив решается, Баки подходит к столу и стучит кисточкой по стакану, выходит гулкий звук, и вода внутри идёт кругами.  
— Ладно, — говорит наконец Стив. — Только не дёргайся. И повернись ко мне лицом.  
В голосе у него странная решимость, и Баки важно кивает, когда оборачивается, хочет сложить руки на груди, но понимает, что удобнее завести их за спину и опереться на край стола. Он ждёт, пока Стив смешивает краски и разводит их по палитре: много красного, серого, синего.  
— Что ты собрался рисовать?  
— Увидишь, — говорит Стив. Потом вдруг моргает, поднимает взгляд от палитры и как-то непонятно таращится на грудь и живот. — Хотя нет, не увидишь.  
Кажется, до него начинает доходить, во что он ввязался. До Баки — только когда кисточка делает первый мазок по ключице.  
— Оу, — Баки зажимает губу, ухмыляется, — холодно.  
Вид у Стива донельзя сосредоточенный, он мажет тонкую линию на шее, опускает на грудь, выводит то круги, то полосы, пробует разными цветами.  
Звенит кисточка о края стакана.  
— Это же не рисунок.  
— Я смотрю, как ложится линия, — говорит Стив. — Нужно понять принцип.  
Баки не знает, что за принцип, но сводит лопатки, когда кончик кисти оставляет тонкий росчерк на животе. Напоминает шрам, Стиву, наверное, тоже так кажется, и он быстро дополняет другими полосами — синими, белыми, серыми. Сначала Баки смотрит, опустив голову, а потом Стив поднимает его лицо за подбородок, говорит что-то о смазанной краске, деловито оттирает тряпкой шею.  
— Старайся стоять ровно, — просит Стив.  
И остаётся смотреть только на него, как язык ходит по губам или как Стив моргает, какие длинные у него ресницы, как волосы падают на лоб, хочется их тут же смахнуть. Баки съезжает по столу чуть ниже.  
— Повернись спиной.  
Это сделать просто, Баки упирается ладонями в стол, распрямляет плечи, даже выдыхает, дышит так, чтобы меньше дёргаться. Он чувствует, как Стив прижимает ладонь к спине, и это цепляет сильнее, чем тонкие, осторожные прикосновения кисти.  
— Что ты рисуешь? – спрашивает Баки. Ему сложно, почти невыносимо молчать; когда он молчит, то думает, что кисть влажная, и что вместо неё мог быть язык, а это – запретная, плохая тема. – Уже ведь понял принцип, да? Только не говори, что пишешь про «вернуть Стиву Роджерсу».  
— Нет, — говорит Стив, наверное, он снова закусил язык, — я рисую тебе крылья.  
Крылья расходятся по всей спине, от плеча до поясницы; Стив водит старательно, иногда бросает на стол палитру, уходит в сторону — это чувствуется движением воздуха. Баки старается не дёргаться, но иногда сдвигается, хочется перешагнуть, выпрямиться, и Стив успокаивающе оглаживает ещё сухой, не разрисованный бок свободной ладонью. Ведёт по рёбрам, спускается ниже, наверное, даже не представляет, что его простые движения делают, потому что Баки царапает короткими ногтями стол.  
Потом Стив уже не касается — принимается за вторую сторону. Можно представить, как он рисует перья, это короткие мазки, один за другим. Баки не знает, как долго это продолжается, сможет ли он выдержать ещё, сможет ли он без этого — а потом Стив начинает растирать пальцами.  
Вместо стона вырывается хриплый смешок.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Баки, надеется, что голос не дрожит, — я не думал, что рисование может быть таким.  
— Каким?  
Сексуальным, хочет сказать Баки, но пальцы Стива оказываются на его пояснице. Баки откидывает голову назад, будто от этого может стать легче.  
— Место закончилось? — спрашивает он, и прежде, чем Стив успевает хоть что-то ответить, расстёгивает ремень и спускает с себя брюки. Нижнее бельё он не носит.  
Долгую минуту всё, что чувствует Баки — как стягивается кожа от засыхающей краски.  
А потом Стив опускается на колени.  
Про кисточку он, кажется, забыл, и Баки не знает, хорошо это или плохо, Баки уже ничего не знает, даже стоять не может, его дёргает от каждого прикосновения. Дёргает от того, как Стив мажет пальцами по бедру, от того, что сейчас он закончит сзади, придётся оборачиваться, и уже ничто не скроет, как сильно Баки возбуждён.  
И это уже совсем не смешно.  
У Стива пальцы горячие-горячие, он ведёт по пояснице, разводит в разные стороны, а Баки спину гнёт, ему кажется, если он сейчас выдохнет, то момент закончится. От нехватки кислорода темнеет перед глазами, от дыхания Стива на коже почти дурно, а кожа будто ссыхается, каменеет, ещё немного, совсем застынет.  
Поэтому, наверное, только поэтому Баки резко разворачивается, по коже скользят пальцы, штаны спущены, Стив всё ещё на коленях, и перед ним, прямо перед глазами — становится видно, как плохо, как хорошо Баки.  
И Стив тянет штаны Баки совсем вниз, пока тот не переступает ногами, чтобы вышагнуть из них и отбросить в сторону. Стив не удерживается, возит запачканными в краске пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, придвигается ближе, лицо сосредоточенное, внимательное, словно он правда пытается рисовать, и язык снова кусает, и Баки так и хочется толкнуться вперёд. Ведь там совсем немного, и кожа. Ещё чуть-чуть — прикосновение. Вместо этого он сдавленно охает, сжимает пальцы вокруг кромки стола, не шевелится.  
Стив моментально замирает, и Баки надо было догадаться, что его сейчас можно спугнуть любым звуком. Но пальцы не убирает, наоборот чуть вдавливает в кожу. Сильнее, хочется попросить Баки, не отпускай. Он вбирает губу, чтобы промолчать, чтобы Стив решил сам, и смотрит вниз, а Стив смотрит на него и молча тяжело дышит.  
Всё плывёт, смешивается от ожидания, цветные следы, немного краски на растрепавшихся волосах Стива, на его рубашке. И его тоже шатает, покачивает на коленях — явно не от слабости.  
— Стив, — говорит Баки, — пожалуйста.  
Этого хватает, чтобы Стив сократил всё расстояние, хватает, чтобы он провёл лицом, господи, думает Баки, а потом не думает, потому что Стив лижет, и язык у него жаркий, а пальцы, чтобы удобнее было, он смещает их на поясницу, притягивает Баки к себе. Ещё ближе, куда уж ближе. На коже странное чувство от краски, та ссыхается, спина вся будто в трещинах, в крыльях, всё, о чём может думать Баки — крылья и то, как губы Стива обхватывают его член.  
Он жмурится, жалеет, что сейчас негде сесть, лечь, почему они не занялись этим поближе к кровати, но чёрт его возьмёт, если он сейчас сделает хоть шаг с места. Баки снова вздрагивает, и Стив стискивает ладони, чтобы удержать, будто Баки сейчас способен добровольно отстраниться, двигает губами уже увереннее.  
Его разрывает между желанием толкнуться вперёд и не шевелиться, пока Стив не укажет. Тот водит пальцами по бёдрам, ногам, будто всё ещё рисует что-то, и от этого скользко, кажется, Стив касается его везде разом, и там, на ногах, и на пояснице, там следы ещё свежие — Баки уже неприкрыто стонет от того, что Стив творит с его членом. Стоит потянуть руки, Стив перехватывает за запястья. На них остаются следы ладоней. Стив смотрит снизу-вверх, потирает пальцем косточку на запястье, и Баки мутными глазами различает на ней тёмное пятно от краски.  
Это невозможно, ему хочется кончить или затащить Стива в душ и заставить смывать эту краску так же неторопливо, как он её наносил, или дотащить его до кровати, где можно будет вытянуться на простынях, размазывая краску по ним.  
Стив стонет, не выпуская его члена изо рта, и Баки вовсе перестаёт думать, чувствует, как в мозгу все замыкается. Стив, хочет предупредить он, Стив, я сейчас... он открывает и закрывает рот, слишком сильно, слишком ярко вспыхивает перед глазами, и стоит зажмуриться, видны узоры, которые наносил Стив. Тот снова стонет, голос вибрацией прокатывается по телу, и всё, это последний мазок, штрих, этого хватает, чтобы Баки кончил. Стиснув зубы, сцепив руками Стива за волосы.  
Баки выдыхает. Перед глазами всё ещё пляшут пятна, колени немного подрагивают, стоять на ногах сложно от окатившей лёгкости, и удовольствие повисает внутри, почти невесомое, будто правда за спиной крылья.  
— Ох ты и рисуешь, — шепчет Баки.  
Стив упирается лбом ему в бедро.  
Он смеётся, понимает Баки, тихо, нервно, но смеётся.  
Все мысли о душе вылетают сразу. Он хватает Стива за руку — и в этот раз ему это позволяют — тянет вверх, целует в губы, коротко, раз, другой. Стив закрывает глаза, и Баки перехватывает его за второе запястье, сжимает.  
— Возьми краски, — хрипло велит Баки. Стив открывает глаза, смотрит чуть растерянно. Баки кивает в сторону спальни. — Моя очередь.  
— Ты же не умеешь, — говорит Стив, наверное, из духа противоречия, потому что сам цепляет бёдра, целует у челюсти, он чуть ниже, ему удобнее так.  
— Как раз потренируюсь, — отвечает Баки и тянет его за собой.


End file.
